1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus, a storage medium, and a program for printing an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the use of digital cameras has become widespread, it is requested to easily print digital photographs taken by a digital camera using a printer provided in a home. Furthermore, for example, as the quality of a picture obtained by a printer has increased and a function of borderless printing has become installed, it has become possible to easily print and see a digital photograph as a borderless photograph having quality equivalent to the quality of a silver halide photograph obtained by developing an ordinary film, even at a home.
In conventional borderless printing, image data having a size larger than the size of a printing sheet is transmitted to a printer, and borderless printing is realized by printing the corresponding image so as to exceed the sheet size. In this case, however, a portion of the image exceeding the sheet is lost, and the angle of visibility differs between the printed image and the original image.
There exist printers in which borderless printing is realized by transmitting image data whose size is the same as the sheet size, instead of performing printing so as to exceed the sheet size. Such printers, however, have the problem that a white frame appears in a printed photograph due to an error in feeding or cutting of a sheet.